Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady
by Dozo14
Summary: As Penny prepares for the reopening of P3, dark forces gather around her. Seeking to help his family, Julian reluctantly works with the Seer to obtain something valuable from the Morrigan. Meanwhile, Payton discovers a secret about Tess and wonders if she should tell Henry.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady

Xxx

In an Underworld cavern overgrown with green moss and plants, two demons appeared in their respective methods of teleportation. The first was a young white man with dark blond hair, who appeared through a stream of black particles. He was dressed in leather pants and a dark shirt with a low cut, showing off his chest. The second was a dark-skinned man, who appeared through wisps of smoke. He wore dark pants and a leather sleeveless vest. They looked around at their unusual surrounding, as they were only used to seeing rock and fire.

"This is a bad idea." The second demon said.

"Relax, Kovar." The first demon replied. "We're only here to talk with her."

"I'm not sure we should." Kovar said. "In mere months, she has already conquered half the Underworld. Those she did not vanquish are now her mindless slaves."

"I'm hoping for a third option, which is why we need to go to her before she comes to us." The first demon said as he started walking down the cavern.

"Why her, Dominik?" Kovar asked as he followed.

"Who else?" Dominik replied as he turned to his friend. "The old demons are gone. The Source, the Triad, Zankou, all dead."

"She can't be the last." Kovar reasoned. "Barbas is still out there, and there must be others. The Source was known to banish or imprison his enemies."

"Barbas is a lunatic who only cares for his own desires." Dominik said. "And we don't have time to search for long-forgotten demons. We need to make our move now before we are vanquished by the witches or our rivals."

"Still, I'm not bowing down to that woman." Kovar replied. "Women should kneel before men."

"Do you want to die?" Dominik asked with a frown. "If you keep up that attitude, you will, so just let me do the talking and don't do anything stupid."

Annoyed, Kovar muttered something under his breath as they kept walking down the cavern. Eventually, the demons reached a large wooden door.

"Should we knock?" Kovar asked.

"Go ahead." Dominik remarked.

Kovar shrugged and headed to the door while Dominik took a few steps back. Kovar slammed his fist against the door several times. A moment later, several large green vines shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Kovar, who screamed and struggled. Dominik smirked at his predicament, having foreseen the trap.

"Are you going to help me?" Kovar asked angrily.

"Let me think." Dominik said casually. "If I try to free you, I might end up trapped myself."

"Just do something!" Kovar called out as the vines tightened their grip.

Dominik tried to come up with a plan. He had no intention of getting caught. He would much rather lose his friend than his own life. These vines had to be controlled by the person they were seeking, so she had to be observing them.

"Lady Morrigan." Dominik called out. "Forgive our intrusion. We only wish to talk."

There was a moment of silence before the large wooden doors opened. A woman with pale skin and long black hair emerged, wearing a beautiful silk green dress. Her name was the Morrigan, a demonic sorceress from ancient times. Dominik knew she had only been resurrected recently, which would hopefully work in his favor.

"You lowly demons have some nerve appearing on my doorstep uninvited." Morrigan said.

"We can explain." Dominik replied. "Please give us a chance, my lady."

"You have until I get bored with you." Morrigan said.

The sorceress waved her hand and the vines entrapping Kovar retreated. He fell to the ground coughing and cursing. Morrigan entered her lair and the low-level demons followed. In her overgrown lair was a small pond of water and even black roses. Unlike the rest of the Underworld, it almost seemed serene. Morrigan sat down on throne made of vines and thorns. Dominik kneeled down and pulled Kovar down as well.

"Lady Morrigan, in these times of chaos, we have come to offer our services." Dominik said. "We respect the power you wield and wish to be a part of it."

"Why should I care about your wishes?" Morrigan replied. "If I wanted, I could take your minds in an instant."

"Our minds are our best offer." Dominik said. "As young demons, we have a unique insight in the modern world. Enslave our minds and that perspective will be lost."

"You think you are clever." Morrigan replied with a smile. "My gift of foresight has taught me all I need to know. You have nothing to offer except a pretty face."

"I told you this was a mistake." Kovar snapped at his friend. "She is nothing but a vile seductress. A woman cannot lead…"

Morrigan glared at him and snapped her fingers, causing vines to capture Kovar once again. "I offer you an audience, and you choose to insult me?" She asked angrily.

"You bitch. Release me." Kovar snapped at her. "I'll never bow to you."

"You pathetic creature." Morrigan interrupted him. "You are not even worth enslaving. You are nothing but food my garden."

Morrigan clenched her fist, causing the vines to wrap around Kovar even tighter. He screamed and struggled as he was pulled into the ground and disappeared from sight. Dominik nervously waited and faced the ground, fearing his own fate. Kovar was a fool with a big mouth, but he hoped that his stupidity would not condemn them both. When nothing happened, Dominik looked up.

"You are not going to kill me?" Dominik asked.

"That depends." Morrigan said. "You sought me out while most flee. I'm curious to know why."

"Most demons fear you because of your power, I just admire it." Dominik replied.

Morrigan smiled and rose from her throne. Dominik stood up and waited as she circled him. Her pale green eyes studied him as she placed her hand on his chest. Dominik felt her magic as she tried to lure him. Any other man would see her as the most beautiful creature ever and fall to his knees to worship her. Luckily, Dominik had an ace up his sleeve, he was not like most men.

"Interesting." Morrigan said intrigued. "My power does nothing, which makes you either immune to mind control or just naturally resistant to the seduction of women."

"I knew that would get your attention." Dominik said confidently.

"You risked a lot coming here." Morrigan said. "I respect that, but you still have not convinced me of your use."

"Even a powerful sorceress like yourself cannot do everything alone." Dominik said. "Your enslaved minions can only do so much. You need a right hand. One who can think for himself."

"And what would you seek in return?" Morrigan asked.

"Nothing much." Dominik said. "A place at your side, to rise above my current rank."

"I do need subordinates with minds of their own, especially now that my hold of the Underworld is growing." Morrigan reasoned. "But what I most need is someone on the surface. My foresight is not perfect and I can sense forces working against me."

"I spent much time in the mortal world." Dominik said. "I can blend in easily."

"Then I will give you a chance to prove yourself." Morrigan replied. "There is one thing that can threaten me, the Warren witches. Study them and tell me how to destroy them."

"As you wish, my lady." Dominik said.

Dominik took a bow and disappeared in streams of black particles. The Morrigan smiled, the entire Underworld was at her feet. It had been so easy to reclaim it. The demons of modern times were nothing but feeble-minded fools. But then again, that could be said for almost all men.

Xxx

Late in the morning at the Halliwell manor, Wyatt headed down the stairs, still dressed in pajama bottoms and a tank top. As he yawned, he almost tripped over a cardboard box at the bottom of the stairs, filled with flyers for the reopening of P3 tomorrow night. Penny had been working for weeks to open the club and had decided to use the manor as her command central, much to Wyatt's frustration. It meant that the manor was filled with her junk, while she didn't even live there.

As Wyatt moved a couple of the boxes around, the front door opened and Penny walked in. She had plastic bags in one hand and her phone in the other.

"No, tomorrow afternoon is too late." Penny said on the phone as she dropped her bags on floor. "I need those bottles of wine by the end of the day. That was the deal. Just figure it out." She hung up the phone and sighed.

"More stuff?" Wyatt asked annoyed looking at the bags. "Do you really need more stuff?"

"Morning, grumpy." Penny replied. "Need some coffee? I know I do."

Penny headed to the kitchen and Wyatt followed as he rolled his eyes. As he entered the kitchen, Penny had already started making coffee.

"I've been up since 5 o'clock this morning." Penny said. "I still have so much work to do before the opening. Worst of all, the agency that promised me bartenders just called to say they had a double booking. Luckily, I was able to find another agency and they are sending guys over today for interviews."

"Lucky." Wyatt replied a little uninterested.

"Prue is going to help me conduct the interviews." Penny said. "And I was hoping you would help me move all this stuff to the club."

"What? No." Wyatt called out. "I have other things to do."

"Like what? Sleep till noon and hang around in your PJ's all day?" Penny asked. "I thought you wanted all this stuff gone."

"I told you to move it." Wyatt remarked. "Days ago."

"Wyatt, please." Penny pleaded. "I know that I've asked a lot the last couple of weeks, but this means everything to me."

"Alright, fine." Wyatt reluctantly said.

"Thanks." Penny said with a smile as she handed him a cup of coffee. "Besides, you can help check out the bartenders. You like guys now, right?"

"I'll stick with one guy for now." Wyatt replied.

"Just kidding." Penny said. "But looking never hurt anyone, right? I need some hot dudes to lure in the customers. And now that I see you in that tank top… Are you by any chance looking to earn some extra cash?"

"Getting creepy, cousin." Wyatt remarked.

"Come on, just because you're my cousin doesn't mean I'm blind." Penny said. "Anyway, I have to get to another appointment. I will see you at the club."

Penny finished her coffee and headed out. As she did, she playfully slapped his butt and whistled. Wyatt smiled and shook his head. Although opening the club was a big step to becoming more mature and responsible, Penny would never really change. She would always stay the most daring and outspoken one of the cousins.

Xxx

At Baker high school, Payton Halliwell was sitting on the bleachers by the football field. She always used to hate those girls that would watch their boyfriends practice, but now she was one of them. She waved at Sean as he practiced tackling dummies. He waved back, but was quickly called out by his coach. Payton smiled and resumed her homework. Unfortunately, she dropped her pen and it fell between the bleachers. Since it was her favorite pen, she sighed and got up to get it. If only she could orb stuff like her cousins.

Payton headed underneath the bleachers and quickly found her pen. She wanted to go back, but she stopped when she heard something. She looked around and saw a couple of kids standing by near some equipment. They were the stoners of the school, who spent most of their time smoking pot and skipping class. She decided to ignore them, but then she noticed Tess was with them.

"What is she doing with them?" Payton asked herself.

When her curiosity got the better of her, Payton moved closer and turned invisible to avoid being seen. She sneaked close enough to eavesdrop on them.

"Come on, I heard you carry the stuff." One of the stoners said.

"I might, but what's it to you?" Tess replied. "This stuff isn't for amateurs."

"Do we look like amateurs?" The other stoners asked.

"You really don't want me to answer that." Tess remarked as she crossed her arms. "Look, this stuff isn't easy to come by. I doubt you can afford it."

"We'll pay whatever." The first stoner said. "We want to try it. Just a little."

"Fine, I can give you each a sample piece." Tess replied reluctantly. "They're fifty dollars each, and that's a friendly price."

"Fifty bucks?" The second stone asked. "Do you know much weed we can buy for that?"

"Hey, it's take or leave it." Tess replied annoyed.

"Dude, we should try it." The first stoner said.

The stoners both reached into their pockets and managed to scramble together a hundred dollars. Tess accepted the cash and handed them each a tiny plastic back with a bright pink powder inside. Payton could not believe her eyes, Tess was a drug dealer or something.

"Be sure to do it in a safe place, and don't mix it with anything else." Tess said. "It is pretty potent on its own. And remember, you didn't get it from me."

The stoners nodded and quickly walked away. Tess checked the cash and put in her pocket. Payton wondered what she should do. Tess was dating her cousin after all. If she was mixed up in anything dangerous, she needed to help her. Payton stepped out from her hiding place and became visible. Tess turned and was startled when she saw her.

"Payton, you scared me." Tess said. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Payton replied. "Anything you want to tell me?"

'Not really." Tess said defensively.

"What is going on, Tess?" Payton asked. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Look, just because I hang out with Henry, doesn't mean I owe you an explanation." Tess replied.

"If does is you get him in danger." Payton said. "He is my family."

"Henry is a big boy, he can take care of himself." Tess replied. "Besides, he has no idea about any of this and I don't intend to involve him."

"I don't get it. Why are you dealing drugs?" Payton asked. "You know it's wrong."

"God, don't you ever get tired of being such a goody-two-shoes, little miss perfect?" Tess asked.

"I'm not." Payton called out.

"Sure." Tess remarked. "You should learn to lighten up and let loose. Boys like Sean are not going to wait around forever, you know."

Tess walked away, leaving Payton speechless. She was a little insulted. She wasn't that much of a goody-two-shoes, was she? She just followed the rules and tried to be a good student. And that remark about Sean was completely uncalled for. She headed back to the front of the bleachers and grabbed her stuff. She wondered if she should tell Henry about what she saw. She did not want him to get in trouble because of Tess.

"Payton." Sean called out as he came running over. "What were you doing under the bleachers?"

"Oh, I dropped my pen." Payton quickly said.

"Okay. Hey, so practice is over." Sean replied. "Do you want to wait while I shower so I can drop you off at home?"

"Actually, can you drop me off at the manor instead?" Payton asked. "I think I have something I have to do."

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady

Part 2

Xxx

In the Turner Mansion, Julian was standing in front of the burning fireplace. In one hand, he held a glass of bourbon, in the other an invitation to the reopening of P3. Penny had sent it, hoping that he would be a part of her special evening. Julian was unsure of what to do. He wanted to be there, but the invitation reminded him of what happened last time. Julian had handed the Seer an amulet filled with mortal souls in exchange for her help. He had kept it hidden from his family, as he knew they would condemn his actions.

"Do you ever do anything other than brood?" A familiar voice echoed.

Julian turned around and saw the Seer appear before him in wisps of black smoke. He had not seen her since their night of passion. Although it was incredible, he knew it was a mistake to get into bed with her. She always had a hidden agenda.

"What do you want?" Julian asked.

"Well, it's a little early, but I'll take a drink." The Seer replied.

"Fine." Julian said as he headed over the table and poured her a drink. As he handed it to her, she noticed the invitation in his hands.

"Are you going?" the Seer asked.

"None of your business." Julian replied.

"And here I thought we were becoming friends." The Seer remarked. "Or at least intimate acquaintances."

"We are not friends!" Julian snapped at her. We had a deal, nothing more, nothing less."

"So our night of steamy sex was just closing the deal?" the Seer asked amused.

"That was a mistake." Julian said. "Just like the deal was. I never should have handed over those souls, no matter how corrupt they were."

"You're worried about your family finding out." The Seer noted. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"What did you do with those souls anyway?" Julian asked.

"That's a private matter." The Seer said.

"So when are you going to tell me why you're really here?" Julian asked as he sat down on the couch. "I'm not interested in small talk."

"Good, neither am I." The Seer said.

The Seer put down her drink on the table and slowly walked over to him. She lowered the straps of her dress and let it fall to the ground, revealing a lacy set of black lingerie underneath. Her body was beautiful and seductive as ever. Before Julian had a chance to object, the Seer sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. As she did, she began to unbutton his shirt. Julian almost gave in to her, but eventually came to his senses.

"No." Julian said as he threw her on the couch besides him.

"What's wrong?" the Seer asked annoyed as she sat up. "I thought you enjoyed our night together. I know I did."

"That doesn't matter. I'm not interested in repeating that mistake." Julian said as he got up and buttoned his shirt.

"Fine, your loss." The Seer replied as she put her dress back on. "That wasn't the only reason I came here. I just thought we'd have some pleasure before business."

"What business?" Julian asked.

"What do you know about the Morrigan?" the Seer asked.

"I know enough." Julian said. "She is a threat to my family, but we can't vanquish her as long as her essence is tied to Wyatt's soul."

"So what if there is a way to break that connection?" the Seer asked.

"You know something?" Julian replied.

"I know that she owns a very old and powerful Grimoire." The Seer said. "One that contains all of her spells and potions. The ritual she used to tie herself to your cousin has to be in there."

"That is probably true." Julian noted suspiciously. "So what would you get out of this? You never do anything unless it benefits you personally."

"She is conquering the Underworld and she doesn't like rivals, which puts a target on my back." The Seer explained. "And there might be a spell in that Grimoire that I need."

"I knew it." Julian said. "What spell?"

"Again, that is a private matter." The Seer said.

"Of course. So you want to work together to steal this Grimoire." Julian concluded.

"It will work in both our interests." The Seer replied. "You get to be a hero to your family, I get the spell I need and the Morrigan loses her precious book. Win-win-win."

"But who will benefit the most, I wonder?" Julian remarked. "What if helping you ends up biting me in the ass?"

"So distrustful." The Seer said with a smile. "My plans do not concern you or your family. And I'll only bite your ass if you want me to. So do we have a deal?"

Julian considered his options carefully. He did not trust the Seer, but she did bring up a valid point. The Morrigan was a threat to his family. That fact that her essence was tied to Wyatt meant that if one died, the other would die as well. If there was a way to break that bond, it was a chance he needed to take. The Seer had her own secretive motives, but right now, she seemed like the lesser of two evils.

"We have a deal." Julian said. "I assume you have a plan?"

"I do." The Seer replied with a smile. "Just take my hand and we'll get started."

The Seer extended her hand and Julian took it. As they disappeared through wisps of smoke, he hoped he would not regret this decision.

Xxx

In downtown San Francisco, Penny entered P3. As she headed down the stairs, she contently looked around her soon-to-be opened club. The interior was modern and stylish, with lots of black and purple elements. She had a new dancefloor installed and the longue area had been filled with cute, comfortable seats. A couple of deliverymen were carrying in boxes while a waitress was filling the bar with recently cleaned glasses. She was dressed in a dark purple blouse and a black skirt, the standard uniform Penny had picked out. Her name was Faye, an old friend from high school.

"Hi, Faye." Penny said as she dropped her purse on the bar. "How are things going?"

"Penny, hi." Faye said. "Everything is pretty much going to plan, we just got the glasses and they are bringing in the rest as we speak."

"Good, the wine should arrive later today." Penny replied.

"Now we just need the bartenders to pour it." Faye said.

"Working on it, the interviews should start in half an hour or so." Penny noted.

"Hey, now that we're talking, I just wanted to thank you again for this opportunity." Faye said. "You didn't have to hire me."

"Faye, we're friends, we have been for ages." Penny replied. "Besides, you have experience. I need someone who can help me figure it out as I go along."

"Don't underestimate yourself." Faye said. "You got this."

Penny felt a little more assured and smiled. As Faye continued her work, Penny went through the inventory list. Most of the liquor had already been delivered, all they needed was the wine. Melinda had set her up with the same supplier as Les Trois. She got a pretty good discount, but that didn't matter if the wine was too late.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened and Prue walked in. It was the first time she had been in the club and Penny could not wait for her reaction.

"Penny, this place looks amazing." Prue said as she hugged her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, sis." Penny replied. "That means a lot."

"So why did you need my help with the bartenders?" Prue asked as she sat down.

"Well, you're a reporter. You interview people for a living." Penny replied. "I need you to check them out, see if they are reliable."

"Got it." Prue said. "So how many are coming?"

Before Penny had a chance to answer, the door opened and about a dozen guys came walking in. Both sisters stared with their mouths open. All the guys looked like models, handsome and with muscular builds. Penny had requested that they were good-looking, but she had not expected this. It was going to be difficult to choose. Maybe she could just hire some and date the others.

"Wow." Prue said impressed.

"I know." Penny agreed.

"Would it be really wrong to use your hypnosis to get them to take their shirts off?" Prue asked.

"Probably." Penny replied. "Though it is tempting."

Penny and Prue both needed a drink to cool down before getting started. Penny was glad she had asked her sister for help. Prue was not distracted by the eye candy and asked tons of questions that Penny could not even think off. She asked about experience, references, special talents and even criminal records. After a while, Penny got the basic idea and took over the interviews, with Prue only cutting in when needed. After what seemed like hours, they had selected a couple guys to hire. Penny made a quick work schedule and then dismissed her new bartenders.

"Hey, thanks for hiring me." One of the guys said. "I really needed a steady job."

"Well, you impressed us in the interview, so no thanks needed." Penny replied. "What was your name again?"

"It's Dominik." The guy said with a smile. "Thanks anyway. See you tomorrow."

When the new bartenders were gone, Penny sat down at the bar and felt relieved that she could cross another thing off her endless list.

"Well, that was fun, but now I need to get going to my actual job." Prue said.

"Thanks for your help." Penny said.

"Always." Prue replied as she gave her sister a quick hug and left.

When Prue was gone, Penny resumed going over the inventory. Her relief over hiring the bartenders quickly faded when she realized she had forgotten to order straws for the drinks. Although it seemed like a small thing, she could not serve drinks without them. She quickly grabbed her phone and called her supplier.

Dominik waited in the alley and watched Prue leave. He could not believe how easy it had been to infiltrate their lives. He smirked as he disappeared in a stream of black particles.

Xxx

Across town, Sean dropped Payton off at the Halliwell Manor as requested. Although Sean was talking about his football practice the entire drive over, she really wasn't paying much attention. All she could think about was what she was going to tell Henry. He deserved to know that his girlfriend was a drug dealer. Even if it ended up crushing him, the truth was still better than a lie, right?

"Are you alright?" Sean asked. "You've been quiet."

"Sorry, I have lot on my mind." Payton replied as she looked at him. "I will make it up to you tomorrow night. You are coming with me to the opening, right?"

"Of course." Sean said. "It's not a problem that we're under-aged?"

"That's one of the benefits when your sister owns the place." Payton said with smile.

"Cool, do you want me to pick you up or should we meet there?" Sean asked.

"I'll probably head over with my family." Payton replied. "I'll make sure your name is on the guest list so you can get in."

"Great, I will see you tomorrow." Sean said.

Payton leaned toward Sean and kissed him before getting out of the car. She waited until he had driven off and then headed up the stairs to the manor. She didn't bother to knock. When she entered the hall, she noticed Wyatt was packing up boxes for the club.

"Hey." Payton said.

"Hey, I wasn't excepting you." Wyatt replied. "I'm just helping Penny out with some boxes. This is the second run."

"You must be glad to finally get rid of this junk." Payton said.

"You have no idea." Wyatt said. "So what brings you by?"

"I need to talk to Henry." Payton replied. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, I think he is up in his room." Wyatt said. "Could you get the door for me?"

Payton nodded and held open the front door as Wyatt carried the boxes outside. She then headed upstairs and knocked on Henry's bedroom door. She waited for him to invite her in and went in. His room was basically what you'd except from a teenaged boy, a complete mess. Henry was sitting on his bed watching videos on his laptop with his headset on. He took it off when he saw Payton.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Just stopping by." Payton replied. "So are you looking forward the opening tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Henry said. "You invited Sean?"

"I did." Payton replied. "So are you taking anyone?"

"Tess might stop by for a while." Henry said. "She wasn't sure."

"So how close are you exactly?" Payton asked hesitantly.

"We hang out, it's nothing serious." Henry replied.

"How much do you really know about her?" Payton asked. "Aside from the whole runaway fairy thing?"

"What's with the third degree, Nancy Drew?" Henry asked with a frown. "Why are you suddenly so interested in what's going on between me and Tess?"

"No reason." Payton quickly lied.

"Right." Henry remarked. "You don't like her, do you?"

"I… I don't know." Payton said honestly. "There are just things about her. I'm worried. I think she might be a bad influence."

"Are you kidding me?" Henry said laughing. "Look, what Tess and I have is completely different from you and Sean. We don't do the hand holding thing. We just have fun."

"Did you sleep with her?" Payton blurted out before she could stop herself. She really did not want this conversation to go there, but it just happened.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. We've had sex." Henry replied with a frown. "Anything else you want to know?"

"I'm sorry. I am just trying to look out for you." Payton said.

"Why?" Henry asked. "You're my cousin, not my mom. I know we're a close family, but this whole invasion of privacy is getting a little weird."

"I just thought that you should know who you're dealing with." Payton said.

"I do know." Henry replied.

"So you know she is a drug dealer?" Payton called out. Again, that did not go as planned. She was nervous and things just kept coming out the wrong way.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked confused.

"I saw her dealing drugs at school earlier today." Payton admitted. "She was selling these little bags of pink powder to the stoners."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"I'm positive. I confronted her and she admitted it." Payton said. "She said she wasn't going to involve you, but I thought you should know before she gets you in trouble."

"Wait, did you say pink powder?" Henry asked.

"I did." Payton replied. "Why?"

"No way." Henry said as he grabbed his laptop and searched for something. "Here, take a look at this."

Henry turned the laptop around and showed Payton. It was an article in the Bay Mirror from a few weeks ago. It was about a new drug in the city called pixie dust that was popular among teenagers. It could cause severe hallucinations and there had been several incidents already. There was a picture of a bag of pink powder, which looked exactly like the ones Tess had.

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady

Part 3

Xxx

In a dark cavern in the Underworld, Julian and the Seer appeared through wisps of smoke. When Julian looked around, he realized he was in the Seer's personal lair. There were torches with purple flames on the walls and a stone basin in the middle with a mirroring grey liquid. He had been before, back when he was still possessed by the Source of All Evil. The Seer had resurrected demons to send after his family, another reason why she could not be trusted. The Seer headed to the basin and let her fingers slide over the basin, causing it to ripple. Julian moved closer and looked in it, but there was nothing to see.

"It's empty." Julian noted.

"To you, perhaps." The Seer replied. "The looking glass shows me what I wish to see."

"So when are you going to tell me about your true intentions?" Julian asked.

"My business is my own." The Seer said. "I already told you it doesn't involve you or your family."

'You're asking me to work with you, to trust you." Julian said. "I need to know what I'm getting involved with."

"Alright." The Seer replied. "I guess we do need to trust each other."

The Seer took a deep breath and touched the purple flower amulet around her neck. Julian realized he had never seen her without it, not even when they slept together, so it had to be very significant to her. The Seer noticed him staring and let go of the amulet.

"It's a memento of the past." The Seer said. "Something to remember my old life."

"Old life?" Julian asked.

"I wasn't always known as the Seer." The Seer replied. "I always had the gift of foresight. My talent was noticed by someone you're quite familiar with. The first Seer."

Julian bitterly remembered the first Seer, as her manipulations were the cause of his existence. She had tricked his father into becoming the Source and then manipulated his parents into conceiving him. After that, she had tried to destroy Julian's soul and finally attempted to use his power to make herself the new Source. However, his power had overwhelmed her even from within the womb, leading to her destruction. Along with Elizabeth, the Seer was one of the people that had ruined his life before he was even born.

"You're connected to her?" Julian asked angrily.

"Not by choice." The Seer replied. "She ruined more than one life, you know. It's another thing we have in common."

"What did she do to you?" Julian asked.

"She tore me from my old life and forced me to become her apprentice." The Seer explained. "Until I betrayed her."

"What did you do?" Julian asked.

"What happened with you and your parents wasn't her first attempt to become the Source." The Seer replied. "I sabotaged an earlier attempt."

"I imagine she was not pleased." Julian said.

"Once she discovered the truth, she tried to have me vanquished." The Seer said. "I was forced to go into hiding for decades, until you destroyed her. Thanks for that."

"My pleasure." Julian remarked.

"Now that I told you a little about my past, can we get back to our business at hand?" the Seer asked impatiently. "We only have a small window."

"What do you have in mind?" Julian asked.

"Morrigan keeps her Grimoire in her private caverns, which are well-guarded by her enslaved minions." The Seer explained. "Speaking of which…"

The Seer walked to stone cabinet at the back of the cavern, which was filled with potion bottles and ingredients. She picked up a small glass bottle and handed it to Julian.

"What is it?" Julian asked.

"A precaution." The Seer replied. "It will make you immune to her luring. If all goes well, you won't have to use it, but just in case."

"Got it, what else do we need to worry about?" Julian asked.

"Her plants." The Seer said. "She is slowly infecting the Underworld with her green thumbs."

"So what?" Julian asked and he formed a fireball in his hand. "Plants burn."

"She is connected to her plants." The Seer explained. "She will sense us coming from miles away if he ruin her little garden. We can't touch them."

"Isn't she able to see the future anyway?" Julian asked. "She might already know we're coming."

"No, she won't see us." The Seer said. "She might be able to see the future, but my gift of foresight is far more advanced. I can shroud myself from her, so as long as we work together, we will have the element of surprise."

"Alright, then let's get going." Julian said.

"No quite yet." The Seer replied. "I said we only have a small window, a moment where she will leave her caverns to attend some other business. That is our only chance."

"How long will we have to wait?" Julian asked impatiently.

"We have some time left." The Seer replied with a seductive smile. "I can think of a few ways to pass that time."

"No thanks." Julian said, as her intentions were obvious. "I told you it was a mistake. From now on, this arrangement is purely business."

"Suit yourself." The Seer replied somewhat disappointed.

The Seer walked away and left the cavern. For a moment, Julian thought he actually hurt her feelings, but then he realized that she was a demon. She could pretend that she cared and wanted to help, but he knew her intentions could only be selfish. She had her own agenda and was just using him, just like he was using her. There was nothing more going on.

Xxx

After Payton had told him about Tess dealing drugs, Henry left his bedroom and headed to the attic. His mind was spinning. At first he could not believe it, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Tess was a magical being hiding in the mortal world, so she needed money to survive. She was always staying in fancy hotels and going to some party or concert, which made perfect sense now. Henry initially thought that she just wanted to experience human life to the fullest, but those places were perfect for a dealer to do business.

Henry had gone to several parties with Tess, but he had never noticed anything strange. She would disappear from time to time, but he had thought nothing of it. Or maybe he just did not want to see what was really going on.

"Are you alright?" Payton asked as she came after him.

"I'm fine." Henry replied as they entered the attic. "I just need to check something."

Henry flipped open the Book of Shadows and looked up the entry on Fairies. He remembered there was something in the entry that could be important.

"Here." Henry said as he looked at the page. "A few years ago, my mom studied fairy dust and its various effects. Fairy dust can revert people to a child-like state when it is sprinkled on them, but when it is ingested, it can cause hallucinations."

"So this drug called pixie dust is actually fairy dust?" Payton asked. "But fairy dust can cause all kinds of magical reactions."

"Tess could have removed its other magical properties." Henry said. "So it would be safe to use."

"It's not safe, Henry." Payton replied. "People have already gotten hurt due to these hallucinations. Tess is lucky nobody got killed yet, but that is only a matter of time."

"I think you're overreacting." Henry said. "Tess would never intentionally hurt someone."

"Not intentionally perhaps, but this drug is dangerous." Payton said.

"Don't go all afterschool special, Payton." Henry replied with a frown. "The people who took pixie dust knew what they were getting into."

"Are you actually defending her?" Payton asked.

"All I am saying is that people make their own choices." Henry said. "I'm not okay with Tess doing this, but she's not evil or anything."

"I never said she was evil, but what she is doing is incredibly reckless and dangerous." Payton replied. "Not just for her customers, but for herself and you as well."

"Me?" Henry asked with a frown.

"She took you to these parties, right?" Payton said. "Dealing drugs is a crime. If she had gotten caught while you were with her, you could have gotten arrested. Or what if one of her customers became violent? What if he had a gun or something?"

"I'm so glad you're not overreacting." Henry remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious." Payton said. "We need to put a stop to this."

"I know." Henry replied. "But we need to think about it carefully. Tess is used to running away from her problems. If she thinks we're against her, she is gone."

"And you don't want to lose her." Payton noted. "You care about her."

"We're just hanging out." Henry replied evasively. "It's nothing serious."

"Did you ever use it?" Payton suddenly asked.

"Pixie dust?" Henry replied. "No, of course not. I've never done anything other than weed."

"Alright." Payton said a little assured. "So what are we going to do about Tess?"

"I need to talk to her in a way that won't scare her off." Henry said. "She is probably coming to the opening of P3 tomorrow. I will talk to her there. Until then, you have to promise me you're not going to tell anyone else. Not the cousins and definitely not our parents. Please."

"I promise." Payton said reluctantly. "And if talking doesn't work?"

"It will." Henry replied. "Just trust me."

"Alright." Payton said. "But if talking to her doesn't work, I'm going to tell the others."

Payton turned around and left the attic. Henry remained and looked at the Book of Shadows. There was an image of a Fairy above the entry. It looked so innocent and magical, while Tess was anything but innocent. In the short months that he had known her, Tess had showed him some of the best times of his life. She was wild and carefree, always thinking of new things to do.

Henry realized he was an idiot for not seeing what was going on sooner. Tess was desperate to get away from her life and her family, along with all the responsibilities. Desperate and alone, she had resorted to selling her fairy dust as a drug. Although Payton was quick to panic, she was right about one thing. Tess was involved with something dangerous. He needed to find a way to help her, though he wondered if she would listen.

Xxx

Across town at P3, Penny was helping Faye putting the wine bottles in the racks. They had arrived just in time, which was another thing she could thankfully cross off her list. Once they were finished, the two friends sat down at the bar for some coffee. It had been a long day and Penny was exhausted, and her club had not even opened yet.

"Excited?" Faye asked.

"Mostly tired at the moment, but yes." Penny replied with a smile as she looked around. "My own club. It seems too good to be true."

"You worked hard, you deserve it." Faye said.

"I'm glad you're a part of it." Penny said. "I know we drifted apart a little after high school."

"It's only natural. We went to do different things." Faye replied. "You tried the whole college thing, while I tried to become famous with my band. Guess we both failed at those things."

"Still, you're an amazing singer." Penny said. "Once the club is up and running, you should sing. We could organize something."

"Really?" Faye asked.

"Why not?" Penny replied. "We could set up a whole thing with local performers. There is so much talent out there that never gets discovered. And it would be great for business."

"See, you're already thinking like a businesswoman." Faye said with a smile.

At that moment, the door of the club opened and Wyatt came down the stairs with the last boxes from the manor. He had been driving back and forth all day, which made Penny feel a little guilty. It was a lot more boxes than she had expected.

"Is that Wyatt?" Faye asked softy. "You know, I used to have such a big crush on him."

"I remember." Penny replied with a smirk.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Faye asked.

"Yeah." Penny replied a little awkwardly. "I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Here, these are the last of them." Wyatt said as put down the boxes on a table.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." Penny replied. "You remember Faye, right? My friend of high school?"

"Yeah, weren't you the girl in the rock band?" Wyatt asked as he shook her hand.

"That was me." Faye replied surprised. "You saw my band?"

"Just once, at a college party." Wyatt said. "You were pretty good. What happened?"

"Life." Faye replied with a shrug.

"That sucks." Wyatt said. "I need to get going. I'm meeting Dylan for dinner and a movie at his place. It was nice to see you again."

"You too." Faye said.

Wyatt headed up the stairs and left the club. Penny and Faye quickly finished their coffee and started unpacking the boxes.

"Any chance this Dylan is just a good friend?" Faye asked.

"Told you not to get your hopes up." Penny replied with a smile.

Xxx

In the Underworld, the Morrigan stood in front of the small pond in her cavern. She had her eyes closed as she tried to get a vision of the future. Someone was plotting against her and prevented her from seeing what was to come. There was only one demon powerful enough to obscure her sight, the Seer. That little witch was up to something, and Morrigan hated being in the dark. Streams of black particles assembled behind her and formed into her new minion, Dominik.

"Do you have anything to report?" Morrigan asked.

"I was able to infiltrate the lives of the Halliwells." Dominik said as he kneeled down. "One of them has opened a club, and I got myself hired as a bartender."

"How does that help?" Morrigan asked.

"The club is important to at least one of them." Dominik said. "That means the others will visit there often. I will be able to spy on them, hear what is going on in their lives."

"And they won't suspect you?" Morrigan asked.

"They will have no reason to do so." Dominik said. "Nobody ever pays attention to the staff."

"Good." Morrigan said. "You will keep an eye on the Halliwells, while I'll concern myself with other enemies for now. There is a small group of demons that has taken refuge some caverns I have yet to conquer."

"Not for long, I suspect." Dominik replied with a smile.

"Indeed." Morrigan said. "Go back to the surface and put your talents to use. I will expect regular updates, and I don't think I need to remind you, but I have little tolerance for failure."

"I won't disappoint, my lady." Dominik replied.

Dominik disappeared through streams of particles while the Morrigan returned to her throne. Her enemies were many, but she would destroy them one by one. The demons in those caverns were only a minor threat. The Halliwells were what really mattered, and then there was the secretive Seer. She could end up the biggest threat of all, so she needed to be dealt with soon.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady

Part 4

Xxx

The evening on her grand opening, Penny stood at the top of the stairs of P3. Her long brown hair was in a casual and wavy updo and she wore a stylish dark purple cocktail dress with a black belt. She was overlooking the club to check if every detail was flawless. The club would open in less than an hour, so she needed to make sure everything was perfect. Her new bartenders were already pouring the glasses of champagne, which were arranged in a pyramid of glasses near the entrance. Each guest would get a complementary glass, as a little welcome to her club. When she felt assured that everything was ready, Penny headed to the bar, which Faye was cleaning one last time.

"Everything set?" Penny asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Faye said. "The DJ is doing a final sound check and I gave all the bartenders and waitresses their instructions. We're good to go."

"Is it weird that I'm freaking out?" Penny asked nervously.

"On the opening night of your own club?" Faye asked with a frown. "Yeah, that's natural. I'd be more worried if you weren't freaking out. Take a glass of champagne."

"No, I want to keep a clear head." Penny said. "Could you give me a water?"

Faye nodded and handed her a glass of water before returning to cleaning. Penny turned around and saw one of the new bartenders, Dominik, walking up to her. As all the bartenders and waitresses, he was dressed in a purple shirt and black pants. Penny was glad with her choice the uniforms, as it looked great. Then again, a cute guy like Dominik would probably look good in anything.

"We finished filling the champagne pyramid." Dominik said. "Need anything else?"

"I think everything's pretty much done." Penny replied. "I'd take a break if I were you, because tonight is going to be busy."

"We got it handled." Dominik said. "Just glad to be here, this place looks amazing."

"Thanks." Penny replied. "So where did you work before?"

"I've worked all over town." Dominik said. "Never found a place to stick around, though I'm hoping that might change."

"Who knows?" Penny replied with a smile. "So do you have anyone waiting for you at home?"

"Uh, no, it's just me." Dominik admitted with a slight smile.

Penny smiled and wanted to make a flirty comment, but then she realized that she was his boss. She needed to act professional, and sleeping with her bartender would not really be a good start.

"Maybe you should check with Faye if she needs any help." Penny said abruptly.

"Right." Dominik said awkwardly. "I'll go do that."

Dominik walked away and Penny sighed as she took a sip of her water. This whole boss thing would definitely take some getting used to. The door of the club opened and Penny was surprised to see her sisters enter the club. Prue was wearing a light blue dress, while Payton wore a black top with a cute patterned skirt. Penny got up and headed to the stairs to greet them.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Penny asked.

"We wanted to wish you luck." Prue replied as she hugged her. "And we figured you'd probably be too busy later to talk to us."

"We also got you something." Payton said as she held up a small plastic gift bag. "Mom sent it over, she and dad feel horrible that they can't be here."

"I understand, I know they're busy." Penny replied as she accepted the gift.

Penny opened the gift bag and pulled out a small jewelry box. She opened it and saw a beautiful gold heart-shaped necklace with P3 engraved in it. Penny noticed a small note and read it.

" _Dear Penny, We're sorry we could not be at your special evening. We are proud of you and we wish you all the luck in the world. This necklace is a reminder of what P3 truly means. It originally stood for the bond between my sisters, the Power of Three. Now let it stand for the bond between you and your sisters, your brother and your cousins. Family is what matters the most. Love, mom and dad_."

Penny wiped away a tear after reading the note and handed it to her sisters. Although she would have loved her parents to have been here, she was happy with the gift. She had her sisters and her cousins, meaning she would never be alone. She took the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"I love the note, and the necklace is beautiful." Prue said.

"Definitely." Payton added.

"I know, now let's move past the moment before I really start crying." Penny replied with a smile. "I don't have time to redo my make-up. Is Noah coming?"

"No, he couldn't." Prue said. "He had official Whitelighter business."

"Too bad." Penny asked. "By the way, did either of you talk to Julian recently? I sent him an invitation, but he didn't respond."

"I haven't." Payton replied.

"Me neither." Prue added. "He sort-of comes and goes as he pleases, right?"

"Maybe we should make more of an effort to include him." Penny said. "He is our brother. Like mom said, family is what matters most."

"I agree, but I don't think we should push him." Prue replied. "He should come on his own terms."

"I tried calling him a few times, but I never really know what to say." Payton said. "Do you guys have that?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Prue admitted.

"I hope he shows." Penny said. "Anyway, can I get you guys a drink?"

"We'll wait for the others." Prue replied.

"Oh, speaking of which." Payton said. "You did remember to add Sean to the guest list, right? I don't want him to get stuck outside."

"I think so, check with the bouncer to be sure." Penny replied.

Payton heads back up the stairs as Penny and Prue head to the bar. "So need any more sisterly advice before the opening?" Prue asked as they sat down.

"I think I'll manage." Penny replied. "But I'm glad you're here. We don't always see eye to eye, but I could never have done any of this without all of you to support me."

"That's what we're here for." Prue said with a smile.

The door of the club opened again and Payton came back inside, followed by Wyatt and Henry. They had both dressed nicely for the occasion, with Wyatt wearing a white shirt with a black blazer and jeans, while Henry wore a black shirt with leather jacket and grey pants. Penny got up and hugged them both.

"Hey, glad you could make it." Penny said. "Where is Chris?"

"Working at the hospital." Wyatt replied. "He got called in for a shift last minute. He told me to congratulate you and that he really wished he could be here."

"That sucks." Penny said with a frown. "I was really hoping you would all be here. The twins already cancelled due to their exams. So at least tell me your cute boyfriend is coming."

"He is." Wyatt replied. "And I heard Melinda and Ryan wanted to stop by as well."

"Good." Penny said before turning to Henry. "What about you, invited anyone?"

"Tess said she would stop by." Henry replied. "Which reminds me, Payton, I really need to talk to you in private."

Henry grabbed Payton by the arm and dragged her away to talk in the corner. Penny had no idea what they were talking about, but they looked suspicious. "What's going on there?" She asked the others.

"No idea." Wyatt replied.

"Me neither." Prue added. "Let's just get some drinks, shall we?"

"Sounds good." Penny said.

Penny and the other headed to the bar and ordered some drinks from Dominik. Unbeknownst to the chatting cousins, the demon observed them closely, seeking anything he could to use against them.

Xxx

In the Underworld, Julian and the Seer walked through what seemed like an endless tunnel. Their only source of light were small cracks in the floor and walls, where magma glowed through the rock. They had been walking for what seemed like hours, and Julian was getting more impatient by the minute. He had thought they would just teleport to the Morrigan's lair, though the Seer had warned him that it was too risky, as there was a chance she could sense their arrival.

"You're quiet." the Seer noted.

"Not in the mood to chat." Julian replied. "If I had known it would take this long…"

"What?" the Seer asked. "You would have passed on the chance to help your family? Am I that horrible company?"

"I just hate hiking." Julian remarked.

"We're almost there." the Seer replied. "We'll soon enter her territory, so we'll have to be careful. Her minions will be standing guard."

Julian and the Seer kept walking in silence as the magma-filled tunnels were replaced by tunnels overgrown by moss and plants. They reached a crossway and Julian stopped when he heard noises. He grabbed the Seer and pushed her against the wall, hiding in the shadows as three demons walked past them. They all had a vacant expression on their faces, which meant they were likely enslaved by the Morrigan. They headed on and disappeared from sight.

"That was close." Julian whispered. "We should keep moving."

"I know, but you have me pinned down here." the Seer replied.

Julian realized he was still pressing the Seer against the wall. He had grabbed her without thinking and held her in a tight embrace. He could feel her body press against his and their faces were close enough that he could feel her breath on his lips. All he could think about for a moment was how gorgeous she was. The danger of getting caught only seemed her more tempting.

"Sorry." Julian said.

"You don't seem sorry." the Seer replied.

"What are you talking about?" Julian asked.

"Well, you're pressed against me." The Seer replied with a smile. "And your pants seems to be getting a little tight."

"Stop playing these games." Julian said annoyed as he let go and took a step back. "I told you it's not happening again."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" the Seer asked. "Or are you just worried about what your family might think about us?"

"I'm worried about ending up with a knife in my back." Julian replied.

"Still don't trust me?" the Seer asked.

"You haven't given me a reason to." Julian replied. "We're only here because there is something we both need. You're using me until you get what you want."

"You're being paranoid." the Seer said. "Just because our goals aren't the same, doesn't mean they have to oppose each other. I told you several times that my plans don't involve you or your family."

"So what do they involve?" Julian asked.

The Seer hesitated. Julian wondered if she considered telling him the truth, or if her mind was spinning another web of lies. Before he had his answer, there were noises coming from the tunnel behind them. The Seer pointed to another tunnel on the left and they quickly went on.

Xxx

At P3, the club had been officially opened and was filled to the brim with dancing people. The music was good, the drinks were flowing and it looked like the opening would be a huge success. Penny was busy greeting her guests at the entrance, while Wyatt and Dylan were on the dancefloor. Henry Jr. was sitting in the VIP area with Payton and Prue, which was on a small platform in the corner, overlooking the dancefloor. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, though Henry was a little distracted. He kept looking at the door to see if Tess was there. He needed to confront her about her little business before she got herself in more trouble than she could handle.

"Hey. Still no sight of her?" Payton asked as she sat down next to him.

"Not yet." Henry replied.

"What are you going to say?" Payton asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Henry replied. "I'll think of something."

"Alright." Payton said. "You should try having a good time in the meanwhile. Everyone else is."

"I know." Henry replied. "So where is Sean?"

"He texted me a while ago." Payton said. "I bet he just standing in line outside. I'll text him again."

At that moment, Melinda and Ryan entered the VIP area. Henry and the others got up to greet them while Wyatt and Dylan also stepped off the dancefloor and joined them.

"This place is amazing." Melinda said as she looked around. "Penny did a really good job."

"She sure did." Prue replied. "Did you talk to her yet?"

"She greeted us when we came in." Melinda said. "She said she would stop by and talk when she gets the chance."

"Glad you could make it." Wyatt said.

"Mel really wanted to come, so we got someone to cover the restaurant." Ryan replied.

"Of course." Melinda added. "I wanted to be here for Penny, and also because this place just reminds me of mom. I felt like I needed to be here for the reopening. I know she would be proud."

"She would be." Wyatt said with a smile.

"I think that calls for a toast." Dylan said.

"Good idea." Prue said.

"Wait." Melinda called out and she nervously looked at Ryan, who nodded. "Since we're going to toast anyway, Ryan and I have an announcement to make. I was going to wait until the entire family was together, but since that almost never happens…"

Melinda held up her hand, where a silver ring with a diamond was shining on her finger. Before anyone else could respond, the other girls screamed and hugged her. When they were finally done, the others could congratulate Melinda and Ryan on their engagement. As Henry congratulated his cousin and hugged her, he looked over her shoulder and saw Tess entering the club. He wanted to go to her, but he knew it would be rude to walk away now.

"So you decided to take the risk again?" Wyatt asked with a smirk as he congratulated Ryan. "Last time didn't go so well."

"She is worth the risk." Ryan replied with a smile. "It look me along time to accept the witch thing, but I couldn't imagine my life without her."

"That's so sweet." Prue said.

"What about dad and Chris?" Do they know?" Wyatt asked.

"Dad was the first to know." Melinda replied. "Chris doesn't know yet, I was hoping he would be here, but I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." Payton said. "Have you decided anything yet?"

"Well, we want it to be in the spring." Melinda replied. "We're hoping to keep it small, maybe at the manor like mom and dad? We haven't decided yet."

As everyone continued to talk about the engagement and upcoming wedding, Henry managed to slip away to find Tess. He left the VIP area and looked around. Despite the huge crowd, he quickly spotted her talking to some guys near the bar. He could see them exchanging money and small bags of pink powder. Up until that point, Henry was still hoping it was all some kind of misunderstanding, but now he knew for certain. He was dating a drug dealer. Just his luck.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady

Part 5

Xxx

At P3, Payton was sitting in the VIP area with her family. Everyone was still celebrating and talking about Melinda and Ryan's engagement. While Prue was practically interrogating the newly engaged couple, Wyatt and Dylan were whispering something to each other in the other booth. Payton smiled when they kissed, thinking about how cute they looked together. It made her miss Sean, so she quickly checked her phone. She was about to call him when Penny arrived, followed by one of the bartenders with a bucket of champagne and glasses.

"Hey guys." Penny said. "I heard a toast in in order. Dominik, can you pour some glasses for my family? We have an engagement to celebrate."

"Sure thing." The bartender replied. "Who is the lucky couple?"

"That would be us." Melinda said a little flustered as she pointed at herself and Ryan. "But Penny, please, this is your big night. We don't want to steal your moment."

"Oh please." Penny replied. "Have you looked around? This place is a big hit. Nobody can steal that from me. Besides, I'm happy for you guys."

Penny and Melinda hugged while the bartender poured the champagne glasses. Payton looked around and noticed that Henry was missing. He must have slipped away while they were celebrating. Did that mean that he had seen Tess? She wanted to go help him, though before she could, Sean arrived. He looked handsome in dark jeans and a blazer. She was glad to see him, but his timing was horrible.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Sean said as he kissed her. "The line took forever and then the bouncer couldn't find my name."

"Hey, I'm glad you're here." Payton replied. "Did you happen to see Henry or Tess?"

"No, I didn't." Sean said. "Something wrong?"

"No, no, of course not." Payton quickly said, as she knew her family was listening. "I just don't want them to miss the toast. Mel and Ryan just got engaged."

"Oh, congratulations." Sean said.

"Thanks, come join us." Ryan replied.

"Just no champagne for you guys, you are under aged after all." Penny added. "I'm not planning on losing my liquor license on my first night."

"Should we wait for Henry and his girlfriend?" Melinda asked.

"They probably snuck off for a private moment." Penny replied with a shrug. "Besides, I need to go check on the bar, so let's do this."

Payton faked a smile and accepted a glass of bubbling cider. Everyone raised their glass to toast to the opening of the club and the engagement. Payton kept looking over her shoulder to see if she spotted Henry and Tess. When the toast was over, Penny excused herself to go back to work and left with the bartender. Melinda and Ryan decided to go dance and Payton suggested the same to Sean. That way, she could look around a bit.

Xxx

Across the club, Henry followed Tess through the crowd, though the dancing people did not make it easy. He tried calling out to her, but his voice could not reach her over the music. She walked up to a bunch of girls standing by the bathrooms. She began talking to them and reached into her pocket, flashing a small bag of pixie dust. One of the girls grabbed some money and they made the exchange. The girls then headed into the bathroom and Tess turned around, where Henry was waiting for her.

"Henry." Tess said shocked. "I didn't see you there. I was looking for you."

"Right." Henry replied. "Well, you found me."

"Something wrong?" Tess asked.

"You tell me." Henry said. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Payton told you." Tess replied with a sigh. "Look, this isn't a big deal. It's just a way to get some quick cash."

"I get it." Henry said. "I just don't get why."

"Well, in case you forgot, I'm sort-of on the run." Tess replied. "I'm a stranger in this world. I came here with nothing. I needed a way to get money, so I could live a human life."

"Why the dust?" Henry asked.

"It was the only thing I got." Tess explained. "Back when I first got here, I was living on the street. One night, this homeless guy attacked me, tried to force himself on me. I hit him with my fairy dust and he started hallucinating."

"So you saw an opportunity." Henry concluded.

"People were using all kinds of stuff on the street." Tess said. "I figured that I could benefit from that, so I started experimenting with the dust, removing the more magical effects."

"But it's still dangerous." Henry said.

"Only if you use it wrong." Tess replied. "Just like anything else. You know that's true, you've tried stuff. We tried things together."

"I know." Henry said. "But this is different. It's selling it that's a huge risk."

"I expected this from your family, but not from you." Tess replied.

Tess tried to walk away, but Henry grabbed her arm and dragged her into a quieter corner. "You don't get it." Henry said. "I don't care whether it's wrong or illegal. I care about you."

"What are you talking about?" Tess asked with a frown.

"I mean that I'm worried about your safety." Henry replied. "I don't want you to get in business with the wrong people and get hurt."

"I can take care of myself." Tess said as she tried to leave.

"I'm just trying to help." Henry replied.

"I don't need your help." Tess said annoyed as she turned to him. "I don't need an overprotective boyfriend or whatever. What we have is just for fun."

"Funny, I thought we were at least friends." Henry replied.

At that moment, Tess seemed to hesitate for the first time and seemed hurt. Normally she always had her answer ready on the spot. Instead, she turned around and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. She seemed determined to do this alone, as if she was afraid to trust anyone else. Henry could only image what she had been through up until now. He wanted to help her, but he could only do that if she let him.

Xxx

In the Underworld, Julian and the Seer arrived in a large open cavern overgrown with plants. There was a river flowing through it, though the water was black and smelled sour, like it was rotting. They had carefully avoided all demons up until now, though an open space like this would make it difficult to hide much longer. Julian almost didn't mind. He hated the sneaking around and actually looked forward to vanquishing some demons. His hands were practically itching.

"It's the demon part of you." the Seer noted. "It loves to battle, to kill."

"Are you a mind reader now?" Julian asked annoyed.

"No, but you are easy to read." The Seer said. "There is a lot of conflict in you. You want to be good, to be a part of a family, but there will always be that darkness inside of you."

"I'm not evil." Julian snapped at her. "I'm nothing like you."

"We're more alike than you would like to think." the Seer replied. "It doesn't matter now. We're getting close to the Morrigan's lair. Soon we won't get to hide anymore."

"Good." Julian said and he turned his attention to the river. "What is she doing here?"

"Her influence is spreading." The Seer replied. "This used to be a barren cave with a river of lava. The more power she gains over the Underworld, the more it will change in her image."

"Why?" Julian asked.

"The Morrigan is no simple sorceress." The Seer explained. "She is ancient and her power rivals that of immortals like the Source and Barbas."

"Are you saying she can't be vanquished?" Julian asked.

"She can, but it will be very difficult." The Seer replied. "The fact that her essence is tied to Wyatt is not the only thing we need to be concerned about. If she claims full control over the Underworld, her power will be nearly limitless."

"How do we stop it?" Julian asked.

"We vanquish her before she can succeed." The Seer replied. "The moment we sever the bond between her and your cousin, you can take her down."

"Is there a spell in her Grimoire that will let us destroy her?" Julian asked.

"I doubt she would keep such a spell." The Seer replied. "But the combined power of the Warren Line should be enough."

"Then let's get that damned book of spells already." Julian said impatiently.

Julian and the Seer crossed the river over a small stone bridge. When he looked down in the water, Julian saw ghostly figures under the surface. They seemed to be in agony. He felt bad for them, but he knew they were lost souls, beyond saving. Just as they crossed the bridge, a group of three demons appeared through flames.

"Intruders." The lead demon called out. "Sound the…"

Before the demon had a chance to say the word alarm, Julian raised his hand and hit the demon with a bolt of lightning. The demon screamed as he was electrocuted and soon exploded, knocking the other two demons to the ground. They both fired Energy Balls at Julian, though he deflected them with a wave of his hand. Knowing they were outmatched, the demons scrambled to their feet and ran. Julian threw Fire Balls and managed to vanquish one, but missed the other.

The demon was about to teleport away when the Seer appeared before him in a swirl of smoke. An athame formed in her hand through a puff of smoke and she stabbed the demon in the chest. He screamed as he stumbled back and exploded.

"You almost let him escape." The Seer said accusingly.

"You stopped him, didn't you?" Julian replied.

"Only because I had to." The Seer replied as the athame dissolved in smoke. "I don't like getting my hands dirty. I hate violence."

"That's new. A demon who doesn't like to kill." Julian said. "I thought you said that was part of being a demon."

"It is for most of us." The Seer replied. "But not all."

"Why is that?" Julian asked.

"We can discuss this later." The Seer said. "These demons were only one patrol. If the others discover they are missing, we lose our opportunity."

"Fine, but this discussion isn't over." Julian replied.

Julian and the Seer moved ahead through the cavern and managed to avoid another patrol. They entered a narrow passage and walked in silence for several minutes, until Julian saw the flickering light of a campfire ahead. Julian crept closer and peeked around the corner. Five demons were camped in front of a large wooden door, and there was no way to sneak past them undetected.

"I guess we reached her lair." Julian whispered.

"Yes, the book should be right behind that door." The Seer replied. "However, the moment we cross it, Morrigan will know."

"How can you be sure?" Julian asked.

"Please." The Seer replied as she rolled her eyes. "Any decent sorceress will cast a spell around her lair so she'll know when it has been breached."

"So if you knew this already, what is the plan?" Julian asked impatiently as they took a few steps back and hid behind some rocks.

"We'll need to split up." The Seer replied. "You distract the demons, while I go retrieve the Grimoire. That way, Morrigan will turn her attention to you, allowing me to sneak in."

"I don't think so." Julian said. "I don't trust you."

"Well, you're going to have to." The Seer said. "If you don't, all of this will have been for nothing. What is it going to take for you to trust me?"

"The truth." Julian replied. "What do you need the Grimoire for? And what are you doing with those souls I gave you?"

The Seer hesitated and looked away as her hand unintentionally reached for her amulet. "I told you that it's personal." She said after a moment.

"You're asking me to trust you, but trust goes both ways." Julian said.

"You're right." The Seer admitted reluctantly. "I told you I wasn't always known as the Seer. I only took that title after the first Seer forced me to become her apprentice. Before that, I was different. I wasn't born a demon, you know."

"How did it happen?" Julian asked.

"Centuries ago, I was a witch with the gift of premonition." The Seer replied. "The first Seer recognized my talent and sent demons to destroy my village. She told me the killing would stop if I became like her. She forced me to give up my soul to save my family. But after I agreed, her demons slaughtered my family in front of me."

"That's horrible." Julian said.

"The worst part is… I didn't feel anything when I watched them die." The Seer admitted. "Without my soul, I felt nothing. I hate being a demon. I would give up anything to truly feel again."

"What happened to your soul?" Julian asked.

'The first Seer made sure I would never reclaim it." The Seer said. "She destroyed it, shattering it into a million pieces. That is why I need the spell in the Grimoire. To recollect the fragments."

"And the souls I gave you?" Julian asked.

"I need them for the spell." The Seer replied. "Their energy will allow me to draw in the fragments of my soul. I've been gathering them for decades."

"I see." Julian said. "And what will happen to those souls?"

"They will be consumed by the spell." The Seer admitted. "It is the only way."

"And you think you will be able to live with yourself if you sacrifice hundreds of souls to regain your own?" Julian asked.

"I'm willing to find out." The Seer said. "So now you know my deepest secret. Are you going to help me or not?"

Julian fell silent as he thought about everything she had told him. Although their situations were different, he understood her desire to feel human again. He was possessed by an evil essence for years, but now he was free and was trying to form a bond with his family. All of that was possible due to his soul. The Seer had everything ripped away from her, including the thing that once made her human. She missed being able to feel and to love. Julian wanted to help her regain that ability, but could he really allow her to sacrifice those souls? He could not make that decision right now. He too needed a spell from that Grimoire to help his family, so he would play along for now.

"Alright." Julian said. "I'll distract the demons. You get the Grimoire and meet me back at the mansion."

"Got it." The Seer replied. "Destroy the door first."

Julian stepped out from behind the rocks. He walked toward the large wooden door held out his hand to form a Fire Ball. He threw the ball at the door and it combusted, sending flaming splinters flying everywhere. The demons jumped up and screamed. Julian smirked before running into one of the caverns, causing the demons to follow him.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady

Part 6

Xxx

The night was going better than Penny ever could have imagined. The opening was a huge success and the club was filled with people having a good time. She had even spotted a renowned blogger and had sent her a complementary drink so she could write a good review. She needed all the good publicity she could get. Penny moved behind the bar and went to talk to Faye, who was mixing some cocktails for a group of cute guys that were admiring her talents, so to speak.

"Need a hand?" Penny asked.

"Thanks, I got it." Faye replied as she spun a bottle in her hand before pouring it across the glasses. "I had a lot of practice."

"No wonder these guys are all over you." Penny said. "You have to teach me that someday. So everything is going well? Need anything?"

"We got it covered, boss." Faye replied. "Go enjoy your big night."

"Alright fine, as long as you promise to never call me that again." Penny said with a smile.

"Deal." Faye said.

Penny left the bar and grabbed her phone. She had dozens of messages from friends and other people congratulating her on the club, but she was actually looking for news from Julian. It was fine if he didn't want to come, but she was frustrated that he didn't even reply to the invitation. He was probably off being his moody self somewhere, his loss. Penny put away her phone and saw Henry heading toward her. He seemed a little nervous, although it was usually hard to tell with him.

"Hey cous." Penny said.

"Penny, hey." Henry replied as he looked around. "Have you seen Tess?"

"Me? No, I figured you were with her." Penny said. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, no, nothing I can't handle." Henry replied.

Penny frowned, as there was clearly something going on. Probably just trouble in teen paradise, but she was curious nonetheless. She was about to ask again when she spotted Tess in the crowd. She was talking to a shady looking guy and they made some kind of exchange, a bag of pink powder. Penny gasped as she realized what was going on. That little fairy was dealing in her club. She was going to kill her. Henry noticed her reaction and turned around to see Tess.

"Penny, wait, let me deal with this." Henry said.

Penny was too angry to listen and charged at Tess. She grabbed the drug dealer by the arm and dragged her away from the crowd. When they were in the clear, Penny let go of her arm.

"What the hell?" Tess called out.

"Are you kidding me?" Penny called out furiously. "You're dealing in my club?"

"Calm down, it's no big deal." Tess replied casually.

Penny snapped when she heard those words and raised her hand. Tess had no idea what kind of trouble she could put her in. Before Penny even knew what she was doing, she slapped the little fairy across the face. At that moment, Henry joined them.

"You bitch." Tess cried out in pain.

"Penny, have you lost your mind?" Henry called out shocked as he stepped between them.

"Sorry, but your girlfriend needs a reality check." Penny replied angrily. "No big deal? A minor dealing drugs in my club? If anyone finds out, they will shut this place down. My business would be ruined."

"Penny, please." Henry said. "Just let me handle it."

"Did you know about this?" Penny asked.

"I just found out." Henry replied. "That's why I needed to find her, before she gets herself or anyone else in trouble."

"I already told you, Henry, I don't need anyone to look after me." Tess said. "Let me get out of here and I will never bother you or your family again."

"Fine." Penny said. "Get lost."

Tess nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Henry wanted to go after her, but Penny stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "She is more trouble than she is worth." She warned him.

"You don't know that." Henry replied angrily as he turned to her. "I'm sorry she put your club in danger, but you don't know anything about her."

"Wait, do you really care about her?" Penny asked when she noticed how upset he was. "I had no idea things were that serious."

"Neither did I." Henry admitted.

"Alright, then go after her." Penny replied. "I'm not sorry that I slapped her though. She needed it."

"Well, she did endanger your club." Henry said with a shrug. "Just please don't tell the rest of the family about this, they won't understand."

"Oh, you don't need to tell me that." Penny replied. "I remember how Wyatt and Chris freaked out the first time they saw me drinking. Now go after her before she is gone."

Henry ran after Tess into the crowd. Penny took a deep breath and shook her head. She could not believe how she reacted. She could not even remember the last time she had slapped someone. And it was so unlike her to lecture people. It looked like she really was growing up and becoming more responsible. The thought of losing her club had terrified her, as she had worked hard for it. Now that she finally had found her goal in life, she wasn't going to give it up without a fight.

Xxx

In the Underworld, the Seer used the chaos caused by Julian to sneak into the lair of the Morrigan undetected. Because Julian had destroyed the door, she was able to get in with ease while he distracted the demonic minions. As she walked through the lair, the Seer looked at the pool of water and the throne of vines. A little pretentious for her tastes, but the Morrigan was used to having a castle after all. She entered another cavern and found the Grimoire standing on a pedestal. If was undoubtedly protected by a spell of some sorts, though the Seer had come prepared.

"This will be easy." The Seer said with a smile.

The Seer held out her hand and a bag of black powder appeared through wisps of smoke. She took some of the powder out of the bag and blew it from the palm of her hand. The powder spread across the room and hit a protection spell around the Grimoire, disabling it for the time being. The Seer walked to the book and opened it.

The Seer flipped through the darkened pages of the book. The Morrigan had some truly powerful magic at her disposal, but she only required one particular spell. After centuries of feeling empty, she would finally be able to restore her fractured soul. She would feel human again. When she found the spell, she hesitated. She could just rip it out and escape. Stealing the entire book would cause more problems with the sorceress.

"What to do, what to do?" the Seer asked herself.

Now that she had what she wanted, she had no reason to honor her deal with Julian. She could just escape, never to be seen again. However, there was the undoubted sexual attraction. He would want nothing to do with her if she betrayed him, and she could not deny she was fascinated by the chemistry between them. She owed it to herself to explore it further, especially now that she was this close to reclaiming her soul.

"I guess that settles it." The Seer noted as she picked up the Grimoire and disappeared through wisps of smoke.

Xxx

Henry ran out of the club and made his way past the people standing in line hoping to get in. He entered the parking lot and looked around for Tess. She could not have gone far, unless she had used magic. He needed to find her, as he now realized she meant more to him than he had been willing to admit. It wasn't just for fun anymore, he really cared about her and he suspected the feeling was mutual. Henry continued looking around until he reached a bus stop. Tess was sitting on a bench, holding a hand to her cheek and crying. He could image that getting slapped by Penny hurt like hell, but that was not the reason she was crying.

"So you're running." Henry said as he reached her. "Where will you run this time?"

"What are you doing here, Henry?" Tess asked when she turned to him. "I don't need you looking after me."

"So you keep saying." Henry replied. "But I don't believe you."

"What? Are you stupid or something?" Tess asked.

"Probably." Henry said. "I fell for you after all."

"What?" Tess asked.

"I said I fell for you." Henry repeated. "And I think you feel the same, you just don't want to admit it. You want to be tough and independent, you don't want to need anyone."

"I don't need anyone." Tess replied. "I've been taking care of myself for a long time."

"Must be lonely." Henry said as he sat down next to her. "I get it, you escaped a life filled with responsibilities and now you just want to be free. But you're putting yourself and others in danger."

"This again?" Tess asked.

"I care about you." Henry said. "I don't want you to run. Stay here and we can figure something out."

"I don't need your help, Henry." Tess said as she got up. "Why won't you get that?"

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Henry asked. "Why are you so afraid to admit how you feel?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt again." Tess snapped at him. "People don't just care about you, they always want something. I was a princess, remember? People always want to use me."

"Do you really think I'm like that?" Henry asked as he rose to his feet.

"I… I don't know." Tess admitted. "I want to believe you..."

"Then try." Henry replied. "Don't run."

"I don't have a choice." Tess said. "I really wish I could stay, but I have to run."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"My people are still looking for me." Tess replied. "It is only a matter of time before they figure it out. They will connect the Pixie Dust to me and they will come to take me back."

"I can help you fight them." Henry said. "You should be free to live your own life."

"It's not that simple." Tess said. "I have sold enough of the dust to run, to build a life somewhere else. A life away from all of this."

"So you already made up your mind." Henry replied disappointed.

"I know you care about me, Henry. I feel the same about you." Tess said. "I have to run, but I don't have to go alone. Come with me. We can go anywhere we want."

"Are you serious?" Henry asked.

"Why not?" Tess replied. "We are so similar, we can travel the world, do whatever feels right. We will never have to look back."

"I have a life here, Tess." Henry said. "My family, my friends. I can't leave everything behind."

"Please." Tess replied as she moved closer to him. "Come with me."

Tess leaned in and kissed him. Henry kissed her back, even though he was hesitant about what she was asking. She wanted him to leave his life behind, like she had done before. She felt they were the same, but their lives were completely different. He could not just abandon his family, no matter how he felt about Tess. There had to be another way. As they kissed, a bus stopped in front of them and people stepped out.

"Can't you stay?" Henry asked. "We can work something out. We can hide you from your people."

"That would have worked if we had done it sooner." Tess replied. "But they know I'm here. I need a fresh start. Are you coming with me?"

"I can't." Henry said. "I wish I could."

"You have people that care about you here." Tess concluded with a sad tone in her voice. "Must be nice."

"You can have that." Henry replied.

"Maybe someday, somewhere." Tess said as she wiped away a tear. "But not here and now. Thank you for trying. It means a lot."

Tess gave him another kiss before stepping onto the bus. Henry waited as she found a seat. She looked at him and smiled faintly as the bus drove off. Henry suppressed his tears as she disappeared from sight. He had never felt about someone like this before, and he hated to admit that it hurt. He only hoped she would find what she was looking for, even if it was a million miles away. Maybe they could meet each other again someday, somewhere. With that thought in mind, Henry faked a smile and walked back to the club.

Xxx

In the Underworld, Julian ducked behind some rocks to avoid a barrage of Fire Balls. He had already taken some hits along the way, resulting in his clothes and skin being burned. The demons that were following him had picked up some reinforcements along the way, meaning that he was now being chased by eight ugly-looking demons. Julian peeked from behind the rocks and avoided another Fire Ball. Even he could not handle this much enemies, he just needed to give the Seer enough time to get the Grimoire and escape.

"I really hope she is not betraying me right now." Julian remarked quietly.

Julian got up and threw a bolt of lightning at the demons, managing to vanquish one. However, he quickly had to pay for that small victory as a Fire Ball hit him in the shoulder. He started running again and entered a small cavern. As he looked up he noticed several stalactites hanging from the ceiling. That gave him an idea.

Julian stopped in the middle of the cavern and waited. When the demons ran in after him, they all threw Fire Balls. Julian waved his arm and deflected the magical attack at the ceiling. At the Fire Balls exploded against the ceiling, the cavern trembled and the stalactites came crashing down. The group of demons were impaled by the falling rocks and exploded. Julian himself barely avoided being hit and managed to flame away.

Julian reappeared through flames on the floor of the Seer's lair. He looked up and found the Seer staring at him, holding the Grimoire in her hands. He was relieved to see that she had not betrayed him, but he also realized he was relieved that she was alright. Did that mean he was actually beginning to care about her?

"You made it." The Seer said, and Julian could swear he also heard some relief in her voice, until she noticed that he was injured. "You're hurt."

"I'll recover." Julian replied as she walked over and checked his burns.

"Good, I found the spells we need." The Seer said. "We need to…"

Before the Seer could continue, she gasped and grabbed his arm. Julian realized that she was having a premonition, which could only mean bad news. The Seer opened her eyes and looked at him with a terrified look in her eyes.

"She knows we took the Grimoire." The Seer said. "And since she cannot locate my lair, she is going after your family instead."

Xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady

Part 7

Xxx

As the DJ started playing a new song, Wyatt and Dylan left the dancefloor and headed to the bar for a drink. Wyatt was having a good time, as it felt good to be hanging out with his boyfriend and his family at the same time. Now that he was no longer hiding how he felt, he wanted Dylan to feel included in his life. He was initially worried about how his family would react, but everyone had been very welcoming and accepting, much to his relief. Considering he previously only dated women, he could imagine it took some getting used to, though they all seemed to be happy for him.

"What are you smiling about?" Dylan asked when he noticed his good mood.

"Nothing." Wyatt replied. "I'm glad you're having a good time."

"You were worried about me fitting in, weren't you?" Dylan asked.

"Uh, maybe a little, but that has more to do with my family than with you." Wyatt replied. "They can be a handful."

"Wyatt, I've known your family for a long time." Dylan remarked. "I already know about the magic and the craziness, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Good to know." Wyatt said.

Wyatt hugged Dylan's and gave him a kiss. It felt good to be able to do that whenever he wanted, no matter who was watching. Wyatt turned to the bar to order and noticed Faye staring at them with a somewhat frustrated frown. When she realized he was looking, she quickly put on a fake smile and walked over.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Faye asked.

"Two beers." Wyatt replied.

"Sure thing." Faye said and she turned around to get their order.

"Was it just me, or did she seem a little… disturbed by our kiss?" Dylan asked carefully.

"No, it's nothing like that." Wyatt quickly said. "She doesn't have a problem with guys kissing, she just… has a problem with me kissing you. Back when she and Penny were in high school, she had a major crush on me."

"Oh." Dylan said a little relieved. "Good, I was worried for a minute. People can get weird about it."

"I don't care what people think." Wyatt said. "Neither should you."

"You haven't been doing this as long as I have." Dylan replied. "But let's just forget it."

"Okay." Wyatt said a little hesitantly.

"So she had a little crush on you, huh?" Dylan said in an attempt to change the subject. "I doubt she was the only one. How many girls have there been?"

"No, we're definitely not going there." Wyatt said.

"Come on." Dylan replied with a smile. "I'll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours."

"I'm not sure I want to know that either." Wyatt said.

At that moment, Faye returned and handed them their beers. Wyatt thanked her and wanted to say something to make things less awkward, though she quickly returned to work. Wyatt and Dylan decided to go back to the VIP area. Melinda, Prue and Payton were still discussing the wedding details, while Ryan and Sean were talking about football.

"So, floral arrangements or football?" Wyatt whispered to Dylan.

"Definitely football." Dylan replied with a smirk.

Wyatt wanted to sit down, but stopped when he felt a chill down his spine. Somehow he knew something bad was coming, like a sixth sense warning him about trouble. He could not explain it, but he knew he had to do something. He hurried to Melinda and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Melinda, quick, freeze mortals in the club." Wyatt whispered.

"What?" Melinda asked surprised.

"Just do it!" Wyatt ordered her.

Melinda frowned and flicked her hands, freezing all of the mortals in the club, including Ryan and Sean, and cutting off the music. As a half-demon, Dylan stayed unfrozen. Before anyone could react, a whirlwind of ashes appeared and materialized into a slender woman with pale skin and long black hair, wearing a green dress. Wyatt instantly recognized her from his past life, the Morrigan. He wondered if he had sensed her arrival due to them being connected.

"You were expecting me." Morrigan noted as she looked around.

"Morrigan." Prue said angrily as she rose to her feet, as she also recognized her from her past life.

"Wait, that is her?" Payton asked nervously.

"Yes, but you no longer have the same names, do you?" Morrigan replied. "So much time has passed since we last faced each other."

"Guys, what is going on?" Penny asked as she entered the VIP area, though she quickly stopped when she saw the sorceress standing there.

"Wyatt, you should orb Ryan and Sean away." Melinda warned him.

"No need, I did not come here to fight." Morrigan replied. "I came to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." Wyatt said.

"Actually, we do." Morrigan replied. "Something was stolen from me and I want it returned."

"We didn't steal anything from you." Prue said.

"No, but your brother did." Morrigan replied.

"Julian?" Prue, Penny and Payton said almost instantaneously.

"Look, whatever Julian has done, it does not concern us or the innocent people in this club." Wyatt replied.

"On the contrary, it has everything to do with you." Morrigan said. "Why do you think he stole my Grimoire in the first place? He is seeking to break the bond between us."

"What?" Wyatt asked surprised.

"He is trying to free Wyatt's soul." Penny said. "Probably so we can vanquish this skinny, pale bitch. Why wouldn't he just tell us?"

"I guess he doesn't want certain secrets to get out." Morrigan replied with a glare. "And I'd careful how you address me, or people will suffer for it."

"What are you talking about?" Prue asked.

"Don't listen to her." Wyatt said. "She can't be trusted."

"Why don't we just ask him?" Morrigan replied. "He should arrive any minute. I sent him a warning through a mutual friend."

Wyatt hesitated, as part of him wanted to attack the Morrigan, but he knew that he could not vanquish her without killing himself in the process. On the other hand, he would rather sacrifice himself than let the sorceress hurt anyone else, especially his family. He raised his hand, though Dylan stopped him. He clearly knew what Wyatt was thinking, as he pulled his arm down and shook his head.

A moment later, a stream of fire appeared and materialized into Julian. He looked like he had been in a fight, as his clothes and skin were covered in burn marks.

"Julian." Penny said. "What is going on?"

"This is my problem." Julian replied. "I'll handle it."

"Handle it?" Wyatt asked. "You stole from her, putting us and everyone in here in danger."

"To help save your soul." Julian snapped at him.

"Yeah, and I'm grateful for that." Wyatt said a little annoyed. "But you should have come to us instead of trying to do it alone."

"Wyatt is right, we're family." Prue said.

"Oh, he wasn't alone." Morrigan interrupted. "He had help from a demon known as the Seer."

"The Seer?" Penny asked confused. "There is another Seer out there?"

"She… helped me obtain the Grimoire." Julian said hesitantly.

"I think you did more than that together." Morrigan remarked. "What sort of deal did you make this time? Or was it just a favor between lovers?"

"What?" Penny called out.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew." Morrigan said. "Did none of you ever wonder how Julian knew exactly how to defeat Dahlia? It was the Seer who told him, in exchange for the souls Dahlia had collected."

"Oh my god." Prue said.

"Julian, you gave those souls to a demon?" Payton asked upset. "How could you?"

"It was a trade to save your lives, just like I'm doing right now." Julian said. "With the Grimoire, we can free Wyatt's soul."

"The end doesn't always justify the means." Wyatt replied. "We can't put our lives ahead of innocents. That is not what good does."

"And there lies the problem, doesn't it?" Morrigan said with a smile. "As much as he tries, Julian is not good. He will always be part demon. He willingly offered those souls to get what he wanted and he would do it again in a heartbeat, isn't that right?"

Julian fell silent and his sisters and cousins all stared at him, waiting for an answer. Wyatt understood that Julian meant well, but his actions had consequences. He needed to learn that if he really wanted to redeem himself. However, this wasn't the time for such discussions, as people's lives were at stake.

"Enough of this." Wyatt said. "Julian, just give her the damn book."

"That book holds the key to saving you and vanquishing her." Julian said with a frown. "Are you really going to give up this opportunity?"

"Maybe we should think about this." Penny suggested. "We might never get this chance again."

"Allow me to make the choice a little simpler." Morrigan said.

The Morrigan snapped her fingers and at least a dozen demons appeared in the club through various methods of teleportation. Wyatt realized they were all enslaved to the sorceress, meaning that she could command them to do anything she wanted in a heartbeat.

"Return what was stolen or my minions will start killing innocents." Morrigan said. "You might be powerful, but not even you can stop them all."

"We're not risking the lives of everyone here, give her the book." Melinda said determined.

"Melinda is right." Payton added.

"Julian, where is the Grimoire?" Wyatt asked.

"The Seer has it." Julian replied.

"You trust her enough for that?" Penny asked.

"For the time being." Julian said. "Though I doubt you're able to say the same about me."

"Just call her." Wyatt demanded.

"No need, I am right here." A voice sounded.

A young woman with olive skin and long brown hair appeared through wisps of black smoke. She was holding the Grimoire in her hand and wore a purple amulet around her neck. Although Wyatt had never seen her in person, he knew it was the Seer. Chris had described how she looked after he encountered her once before.

"So we meet at least." Morrigan said. "You're been playing a dangerous game, Seer, but now you've finally made a wrong move."

"It was a risk I was willing to take." The Seer replied.

"And you are usually so cold and calculating." Morrigan noted. "Could it be that your feelings are starting to cloud your judgement?"

"Just take your book and leave." The Seer said annoyed as she threw the Grimoire on the table.

"Please, I cannot overlook the theft of my possession." Morrigan replied. "A price must be paid."

"You are not harming anyone." Wyatt said determined. "Remember, our connection works both ways. If it means taking you down with me, I will make that sacrifice to save everyone here."

"Well played." Morrigan replied amused. "But that trick is not going to work a second time. We will meet again soon."

The Morrigan held out her hand telekinetically summoned her Grimoire. She then disappeared through a whirlwind of ashes, following by her demonic minions. Wyatt was relieved, as the immediate threat was over. However, he knew that the fight had only just begun. The next time they faced the sorceress would not be this easy. They would all need to work together, which meant that they had to learn to trust each other, including Julian.

"Is everyone alright?" Wyatt asked.

"We're all fine, but I think we all want some answers." Prue said. "Julian, what were you thinking?"

"I did what needed to be done." Julian replied. "The Morrigan threatens us all, but we cannot defeat her as long as she is tied to Wyatt."

"But why didn't you come to us?" Penny asked as she glared at the Seer. "Why are you working with her? And are you really sleeping with her?"

"That's none of your business." Julian snapped at her.

"Yeah, it is, actually." Penny replied annoyed. "You clearly trust this skank more than your own family. We could have helped you steal the Grimoire. Then it could have actually worked."

"But it did work." The Seer noted.

"What?" Prue asked. "What do you mean?"

The Seer held out her hand and a piece of parchment appeared through a wisp of smoke. "I used my magic to copy the spell from her Grimoire." She explained.

"So that's the spell that can free my soul?" Wyatt asked.

"It is." The Seer replied. "Though it is written in an ancient demonic language."

"But you can translate it, right?" Payton asked.

"I can." The Seer replied.

"And what you do want in return?" Penny asked suspiciously.

"All I want is for you to stay out of my business." The Seer replied. "After this, we go our separate ways and you will never have to see me again."

"What about the souls you are keeping trapped?" Prue asked.

"They stay where they are." The Seer said. "I need them. They are damned anyway."

"No, I'm not giving up those souls in exchange for my own." Wyatt said determined.

"Then all of this has been for nothing." The Seer replied.

"Wyatt, think about this." Julian said. "We're talking about souls that willingly signed themselves over for money, power and success. They are as corrupt as they come."

"You don't understand, Julian." Wyatt replied. "No matter what they did, they are still innocent. The same people we swore to protect. If you refuse to accept that, how can you ever truly be on the side of good?"

"If being good means being this stupid, then I'd rather not be." Julian said frustrated. "If you refuse to help, then I will find a way to do the spell on my own."

"Julian… wait." Penny said.

"No, you still think of me as the bad guy because of the choices I make, while everything I've done has been to save this family." Julian replied.

Before anyone else had a chance to react, Julian grabbed the piece of parchment from the Seer and disappeared through a stream of flames. The Seer looked at the others with disappointment and then followed him through wisps of smoke.

"He is sort-of right, you know." Penny said.

"But he doesn't have the right to make those choices on his own." Prue said. "Especially when it involves innocent souls."

"I know that." Penny admitted reluctantly.

"Should we talk to him?" Payton asked.

"I doubt he will listen us right now." Wyatt said. "Let him cool down first."

"Guys, keeping all these people frozen is getting pretty tiring." Melinda noted as she sat down. "Can we figure this out later?"

"Right, we can talk about it later." Wyatt said.

Everyone returned to the position they were in when Melinda froze the club, as they did not want to expose their secret to Sean and the other mortals in the club. As Penny walked past the bar, she did not notice Dominik smirking at her. He had been unfrozen during the entire confrontation and had learned much about the internal conflicts in the Halliwell family, something that would surely come in handy later.

When Melinda unfroze the club, the music started again and everyone pretended everything was fine, though they were all concerned about what had transpired. While Ryan soon realized that something was wrong, Sean remained in the dark and continued his story about football. Wyatt did not really pay attention, as he kept thinking about Julian. Could they ever find a way to be a family, or were they just too different?

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady

Part 8

Xxx

After helping Penny clean up and closing the club, Wyatt and Dylan returned home to the manor. What started out as a fun night had turned into a nightmare and Wyatt was exhausted. He could not wait to get some sleep, though he wondered if it would be peaceful. Not only was he concerned about the Morrigan and her threats, but about Julian as well. Maybe he should have been more welcoming, done more to involve him in the family. Now he was going down a dangerous path with the Seer and Wyatt wasn't sure if he could be trusted.

"We should get some sleep." Dylan said as they entered the foyer. "Tonight has been crazy."

"I'm sorry about that." Wyatt replied. "I just wanted us to have fun."

"It's not your fault." Dylan said. "Magic is a part of both our lives."

"Yeah, but the family drama is all mine." Wyatt noted.

"You're worried about Julian, aren't you?" Dylan remarked. "You should talk to him."

"I don't know if I can." Wyatt admitted. "I haven't exactly tried my best to get to know him. I was too wrapped up in my own life. Now I'm wondering if I'm too late."

"I don't think so." Dylan replied. "What he's doing might not be right, but at least his intentions are good. He wants to help you, which means he is not completely evil."

"But not completely good either." Wyatt said.

"Because he is part demon?" Dylan asked with a frown. "Because so am I."

"That's not what I meant." Wyatt replied. "You were raised by a mortal father. You know the difference between right and wrong. I honestly don't know if Julian does."

"Then help him find out." Dylan said.

"You're right." Wyatt replied after a moment of consideration. "He is family, after all. Did I ever tell you how happy I am that you're my boyfriend?"

"You could say it a little more often." Dylan said with a smile. "Or show me."

Taking him up on his offer, Wyatt hugged Dylan and kissed him. He was grateful for his understanding. It helped him realize that he should reach out to Julian. He was about to kiss him again when the front door opened and Henry entered.

"Hey, where have you been?" Wyatt asked. "You weren't at the club when we left."

"I just needed some air." Henry replied.

"We were worried." Wyatt said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't need a babysitter." Henry said somewhat annoyed. "I'm going to bed."

Henry walked past them and headed up the stairs. Wyatt and Dylan exchanged frowns, wondering what was up with him. Wyatt decided that he would try to talk to him in the morning. Right now, he just wanted to go to bed. He took Dylan's hand and orbed them up to his bedroom.

xxx

At the Turner Mansion, Julian stood by the window, staring at the piece of paper in his hand. It was the spell he needed to break the connection between Wyatt and the Morrigan. Instead of being grateful for getting it, his family had looked at him like he was some kind of monster because of the deal he made with the Seer. The worst part was that he actually understood them, as he felt conflicted about it as well. He knew it was wrong to trade innocent souls, but it was the only way to save his cousin. As much as he hated it, those souls were a small price to pay. If his family was not willing to do what was necessary, he would just have to do it for them. If he did something evil for the right reasons, did that still make it evil? He wondered if the end really did justify the means, or if was Wyatt right before.

"You're wondering if you should use the spell." The Seer noted as she appeared through wisps of black smoke.

"It's not an easy choice." Julian replied as he turned to her.

"I thought you wanted to protect your family." the Seer said. "Why are you hesitating?"

"She said I would never be like them." Julian said. "That I can never be good, because I'm part demon. What if she is right?"

"You're trying to save your family." The Seer asked. "How is that evil?"

"Because I gave up those souls in the process. It's selfish to put my own desires in front of innocents." Julian replied. "Do you honestly feel no remorse about sacrificing them in the spell?"

"I only want what was stolen from me." The Seer replied determined. "I did not deserve this fate."

"And what about the people you will sacrifice?" Julian asked. "How are they different? You might get your soul back, but those souls will be damned because of it."

"I know, but I can't concern myself with that." the Seer said.

"But can you live with yourself knowing what you did?" Julian replied. "Because I'm not sure I can."

"There is no other choice." The Seer said determined. "I'm not giving up after all these centuries. I can't. I'm willing to pay the price."

"What if there is another way?" Julian asked.

"There isn't." the Seer replied. "The spell requires a tremendous amount of power, one that only these souls can provide."

"Are you sure?" Julian asked.

"Yes, I've researched all other possibilities." The Seer said. "This type of power doesn't come by easily, especially not on the side of evil."

"What do you mean?" Julian asked. "Are you saying there is another way on the side of good?"

"I'm not sure." The Seer admitted. "Besides, it's not like they would help me anyway."

"Who are you talking about?" Julian asked.

"Witches of course." The Seer said. "I was a witch, so if another witch can channel enough magic to cast the spell, the fragments of my soul would recognize and be drawn to the magic. But there is no witch alive who can channel that much magic."

Julian hesitated. The Seer's words had given him an idea, though he wasn't sure it would work. It would take a lot of trust from both sides, and he wasn't sure either side would be willing to take the risk. However, it could be a chance for everyone to get what they wanted without sacrificing those souls. He just hoped that it wasn't too late to ask after everything that had happened.

"What about an entire family of witches?" Julian asked. "Channeling all their ancestors?"

"I think we burned that bridge already." The Seer said. "Your family hates me and they already mistrust you."

"We don't know for sure." Julian replied. "We can try, all they would need is a sign of good faith."

"The souls." The Seer noted with a frown. "That would mean risking everything for something that might not even work. You're asking a lot."

"I'm asking you to take a chance." Julian said. "A chance that will allow you to live with a soul without the guilt and the pain."

"Why do you care so much?" the Seer asked.

"Because I know what it feels like." Julian replied as he moved closer to her. "And because I feel something for you. And I think you feel something as well."

Julian could see the Seer hesitated as she adverted her eyes from his. He could no longer deny that he was drawn to her. She was beautiful and he understood her pain. They were the same in so many ways, both suffering because of something out of their control, an evil inside that prevented them from being happy. If he could help her achieve that happiness, perhaps he could find it himself as well.

"Alright." The Seer eventually said. "But I need time first to study the spell, to see if it will work."

The Seer tried to leave, but Julian grabbed her arm. He did not want her to leave, so he pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Wait." The Seer said as she stopped him. "Before we do this, there is one last thing I want you to know."

"What is it?" Julian asked.

"My name." the Seer said. "It's Talia."

"I like it. Much better than the Seer." Julian replied with a smile.

The Seer smiled and wrapped her arms around him. They continued to kiss as they moved to the couch while tearing off their clothes. Julian felt her nails press down in his back as they fell down on the floor in front of the fireplace. Neither of them seemed to mind, as they were too consumed with each other to care about anything else.

Xxx

In the Underworld, the Morrigan placed her Grimoire back on its pedestal. She was disappointed in herself, as she should have seen this trickery coming. She would not make that mistake again. The Seer was able to conceal her plans from her, which meant that she was a threat that needed to be dealt with. The Morrigan waved her hand over the Grimoire as she closed her eyes. When she felt the lingering effects of magic, her eyes shot open. That little witch had extracted some of her spells, which meant that the Halliwells likely had the spell they needed to free Wyatt. That was an unfortunate development, as it threatened the hold she had over her reincarnated nemesis.

A stream of black particles appeared behind the Morrigan and formed into Dominik. When she turned to him, he nodded his head slightly. Although it was faint, he at least showed some respect.

"Interesting party." Dominik noted. "I doubt the witches expected you to crash it. I'm lucky they only froze mortals, otherwise I would have missed it."

"They stole from me." Morrigan replied. "I needed to make a point."

"I think you succeeded. They were scared." Dominik said. "Though I think your point would have been more effective if you killed someone as a warning."

"I didn't have to kill them, they pose no real threat to me." Morrigan replied.

"I think you're wrong." Dominik said.

"Excuse me?" Morrigan asked sharply. "You dare speak against me?"

"Yeah, that is why you need me." Dominik replied. "You have plenty of mindless minions, but I think you need someone who can speak up."

Once again, the Morrigan was impressed by his confidence. Perhaps she had made the right call letting him live. She did not trust him, but there was some sense in what he was saying.

"Fine, just mind your tone." Morrigan said.

"I don't understand why you don't just kill the Halliwells." Dominik said. "Sever the link between you and Wyatt and kill him. He is the most powerful, without him, the rest are nothing."

"I don't want to kill him." Morrigan replied. "I want him to suffer first. I want to take everything from him and leave him shattered. Only then I will kill him."

"I see." Dominik said. "Then I might know where to start."

"Tell me." Morrigan said.

"He is in love." Dominik replied with a smirk. "And love makes you blind and weak. Let's break his heart."

The Morrigan smiled contently. People in love were always easy to manipulate and hurt. She would enjoy crushing his heart. First she would take his lover, then his friends and family, and when there was nothing left, she would end his life once and for all. With her nemesis gone and the Underworld at her feet, she would finally have what she had always desired. Absolute power.

Xxx

The End


End file.
